masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe articles since July 2007 Mass Effect Trilogy * Mass Effect * Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 Books * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution * Mass Effect: Deception Comics * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Inquisition * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Conviction * Mass Effect: Invasion * Mass Effect: Homeworlds * Blasto: Eternity is Forever Other Games * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Infiltrator * Mass Effect 3: Datapad Other Media * Downloadable Content * Films * Soundtracks Universe * Codex * Commander Shepard * SSV Normandy * Normandy SR-2 * Space stations * Starships * Storyline * Timeline * War Assets Gameplay * Armor * Combat - Mass Effect * Combat - Mass Effect 2 * Combat - Mass Effect 3 * Equipment * Morality * Multiplayer * Powers - Mass Effect 2 * Powers - Mass Effect 3 * Romance * Talents * Weapons Guides * Mass Effect Guide * Mass Effect 2 Guide * Mass Effect 3 Guide * Save File Transfer ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *New contributors are encouraged to and join the Mass Effect Wiki community. * Please read our Style Guide, general FAQ, and Community Guidelines, particularly naming conventions for alien races. ;Adding content *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. *Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out. Check for pages in need of images. *Add to one of our incomplete lists. *You can find a list of useful templates on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ;Wiki maintenance *Help us by lending a hand with one of our '''current projects. *Make your voice heard in our policy forum. *'Clean up' articles in need of attention. *Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. *Editorial help correcting spelling or grammar is always appreciated. *'April 2, 2013' - Mass Effect: Genesis 2 is released for Xbox 360, PC, and PlayStation 3. *'March 5, 2013' - Mass Effect 3: Citadel, the final single-player add-on for Mass Effect 3, is released. *'March 1, 2013' - Dark Horse announces Mass Effect: Foundation, a planned ongoing Mass Effect comic series that will span at least 12 issues. *'February 26, 2013' - Mass Effect 3: Reckoning, the final multiplayer expansion for Mass Effect 3, is released. *'February 21, 2013' - BioWare announces the last 2 new DLC packs for Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel for single player, and Mass Effect 3: Reckoning for Multiplayer. They are slated for release on March 5, 2013 and February 26, 2013 respectively. *'December 28, 2012' - Mass Effect: Paragon Lost is now available on DVD and Blu-ray. *'March 11, 2013' - Congratulations to our newest Administrator, Trandra! *'March 7, 2013' - Congratulations to our newest Chat Moderators, Garhdo, LilyheartsLiara, and Tali's no.1 fan! *'January 6, 2013' - Congratulations to our newest Senior Editors, Legionwrex, SolitaryReaper and Temporaryeditor78! *'October 11, 2012' - ME Wiki now has ! Please read our rules regarding Chat use. ---- ---- TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ cs:Mass Effect CZ Wiki de:Mass Effect Wiki es:Mass Effect Wiki fr:Accueil hu:Mass Effect Wiki it:Mass Effect Italia Wiki pl:Mass Effect PL Wiki ru:Заглавная страница Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki